


满目天光（上）

by kashshaptu



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 21:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashshaptu/pseuds/kashshaptu
Summary: 是个存档w





	满目天光（上）

清晨的小街上空无一人，到处都是悄无声息的气氛，唯有被还蒙在淡淡薄雾里、初生的阳光照耀地发黄的秋叶窸窸飘落，一片一片撒在街道口那个漆红色电话亭旁。  
远远的，就看见一个踉跄的身影拐过陈列着高定华服的玻璃展柜，那是一个面容清秀笑颜时刻挂在脸上的少年，眼角的星光随着欢快的脚步反射酿在酒窝里的一汪清泉。  
现在只不过是六点，那对面的花店已经开了门，店主是个勤劳善良的成熟女人，每天她都会早早起来打理精心培育的花朵，她的生活就像永远裹在发间的纱巾一样绚丽多彩。  
“早上好啊！小老板也来的这样早啊？”隔着并不算宽阔的柏油马路，女花店老板用她特有的温柔细腻声音喊到。  
这个少年轻轻点了头，没走几步就是他的店——那是一家有着墨绿色英伦外型和橙红色木门的书店，外头还用条条木板铺成一片小的院子，乳白色的遮阳伞下则是奶黄色的塑料桌椅，令人想起梵高的夜间咖啡馆。  
掏出钥匙打开被铜锁牢牢锁住的门，扑面而来的就是不可避免的旧书特有的书香气息，灰尘和木制品交相融合，不像是小老板的年纪，到更能让人想起年逾古稀的优雅老男人。  
小老板一进门就坐到他专属的柜台上，因为时间还早不慌不忙给自己倒了杯咖啡细细品味，面包机里的面包还在散发诱人的谷物香味。  
手边是一本很厚很旧的书，封皮上没有标题，每页纸也起了毛边想必主人一定看了许多遍。然而翻开却出人意料，一道该有的笔迹和折角都不存在，这不是一个会读书的人的做法。  
戴起眼镜翻开第一页想要阅读，死死盯着那一页看到双眼发红，最终还是叹了口气，这本书又像昨天那样关上了。  
每一天都是这样。  
小老板名叫侯明昊，这家书店是他开的，已经有四年之久了，他今年才20岁，。  
没有读过多少书，义务教育后就辍学了，从小成绩就不好，没有读下去的必要，也无法读下去。  
侯明昊是个病人，很多人说他脑子有问题，其实他自己也这样认为。  
侯明昊有天生的阅读障碍。  
阅读障碍其实不是跟大众所认为的那样只是无法读书，更多的表现在行为和语言上，比如侯明昊需要很认真听他人说话反应很长时间才能理解、手脚也很笨拙，走路时脚步不稳，经常跌倒、注意力也很难集中。  
说白了就好像一个五六岁的小孩一样，心智健全也无法表现。  
按这个情况看，侯明昊开一家书店是很不明智的行为，毕竟他不能读书、连一般的活都会干的比旁人吃力。每天整理被顾客弄乱的书都要做到深夜。  
但侯明昊还是开了家书店，一个人只要打从心里热爱，一切就都不是什么难事了。即使工作很累，外在的不正常表现会吓到新来的顾客，侯明昊还是坚持了下来，而这一次就是四年。  
等到侯明昊笨拙拿着一本本精装书籍摆在书柜上的时候已经是八点左右了，抬头看看悬挂在墙上的猫头鹰钟表，秒针一刻一刻走着，那个人又要来了。  
那个人指的是侯明昊的一位常客，是个外表出众打扮精英化的男人。  
他每个周一都会准时在早上八点来侯明昊的书店借一本落满灰尘的厚书，然后在周日的晚上八点匆匆赶来还书，每次都是同一本书，就是侯明昊一直想看但不能看的那本。  
侯明昊开店四年，没有一次例外。  
一开始侯明昊还觉得新奇，这个男人真奇怪每次都看同一本书还没有看腻，他也尝试着去跟那个男人推荐别的书但不知道是因为自己无法表达意思还是男人太过执着，总之在侯明昊说完后男人还是再一次借走了那本旧地不行的书。  
“叮铃——”门口的小铜铃响了，侯明昊抬头露出一个大大的微笑。  
“你……你来啦！给、给你！”吞吞吐吐说出已经说过千百遍的话，少年的天真微笑在空气里发光。  
没有人注意到那个西装革履的男人呼吸一滞全身肌肉都绷紧了。  
黑发黑眸的男人淡淡点头：“好。”，接过书放下一张二十块的钞票，手指触碰到了小老板细腻的掌心。  
“星、星期天见！”侯明昊点点头又忙着整理书去了。  
男人转身走出书店拐进了一条隐藏在阴影里的小巷，跟明亮宽敞的大路不同，这里潮湿阴暗，地上还有不知道是那里流来的水渍。  
不顾整洁的西装就地靠在脏兮兮的石灰墙上，领带也被一把拽下，明明没有什么已然确是全身大汗淋漓。  
‘快要忍不住了。’成毅咬牙逼迫自己不去想那细腻甜蜜的掌心接触还有脑海里挥之不去的可爱面孔。  
四年前他无意间踏进那家书店时，尚且年幼的小老板正跌跌撞撞抱着三本书，脚下站不稳一个不小心就跌进自己的怀抱，少年人特有的奶香气笼罩了禁欲多年的他，那一刻成毅就知道自己逃不掉了。  
于是每个星期都去看他，借着借书这个扯淡的理由。  
谁会天天只看同一本书啊？！还不是因为该死的这本书上都是他的气息！手里拿着这本书就好像……  
成毅越想越觉得浑身发热口干舌燥，就连裆部都悄悄鼓起了一个帐篷。  
‘不行。’成毅心想，一面撑起自己晃悠悠朝外走，巷子的另一头就是他的跑车。  
打开车门，整个人都靠在真皮的驾驶位上，拿起那本书随便翻开一页盖在脸上，今天早上小老板才擦地干干净净。  
就这这份气味缓缓拉开西装裤的拉链掏出里面硬的发紫的阴。茎，藏蓝的男士内裤早就被顶。端的前。液打湿了。粗糙的掌心握住涨出青筋的柱。身快速套。弄，最后在一声闷哼中射了出来。  
男人扶着方向盘喘气，心里那一点黑暗正在无限扩大。  
“忍不住了。”  
  



End file.
